


Sometimes

by lokiloo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiloo/pseuds/lokiloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I think it’d be better if we’d never met.” (a short drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something.

“Sometimes,” Arthur says to the naked back in front of him. “Sometimes I think it’d be better if we’d never met.”

Tensing, unmistakable tensing, and slowly the back turns. Eames’ face is blank, like a preparation for tragedy.

“Why would you say that?” A hand reaches, shaking, through pain or indignation or sadness he couldn’t tell- reaches to rest on Arthur’s shoulder. “Darling, why…?”

Arthur shuts his eyes tight, willing his voice steady. “Because shit like this happens.”

There is a pause, somehow quieter than the already still night. There is a focus from both of them to not focus- to not focus on the bandaged gun-shot wound on Eames’ left shoulder.

“Because you have to care-”

“Because I already care, you ass.” Arthur growls through clenched teeth. “Because suddenly all my worries and problems are laid out for the world to see, suddenly everyone knows how much of a mess I am, because you getting hurt means I have to think about what I’d do without you.” A shaky breath. A clenching of hands.

A whisper. “Because I fall apart.”

Silence.

A careful hug, pulling in and around, warm and tender and perfect. “Then I’ll keep you together, love.”


End file.
